Sept liens
by Nekuria
Summary: Sept liens, sept drabbles à propos de Winry Rockbell. Écrit pour le challenge 7liens.
1. Uniforme

**Titre :** Le reflet  
**Auteur :** Nekuria  
**Personnages/Couple/etc :** Winry Rockbell  
**Rating :** K  
**Thème :** Uniforme  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa (la seule Winry qui m'appartient, c'est le porte-clés /o\)**  
Notes de l'auteur :**Ce drabble est un p'tit "truc" sans prétention, fait en quelques minutes, parce que j'avais des idées (mais bon, c'est pas de la grande littérature)  
Écrit pour le challenge 7liens.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

Winry fabriquait un automail, comme à son habitude, et ses cernes montraient affreusement son manque de sommeil en cette période assez mouvementée. Pourtant il n'y avait rien que des maintenances, comme Edward qui revenait de Central non seulement avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles mais aussi avec un automail complètement explosé.Le bleu de travail de Winry était plein de taches d'huile, dont sa propriétaire n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il était devenu mauve, un peu délavé, au fur et à mesure des lavages et des taches qu'il subissait. Il était déchiré, recousu de partout, montrant son travail acharné, mais Winry, pensant qu'il reflétait tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, avait décidé de ne jamais le jeter. Tout comme Winry, son "uniforme" avait connu des jours meilleurs.

* * *

Ça c'est un truc nul comme je les adore \o/  
Et franchement... 

Voilà.


	2. Sagesse

**Titre :** Sagesse (voilà un titre original...)  
**Thème :** Sagesse  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** C'est bien la première fois que j'écris un truc en me foulant si peu. J'en suis vraiment désolée... J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

Il ne donnait plus de nouvelles. Depuis longtemps.  
Il n'était pas revenu. Depuis une éternité.  
Elle aurait pu aller le voir. Tous les jours, presque.  
Elle aurait pu l'appeler. Toutes les heures, comme n'importe quelle fille avec la personne qu'elle aime.  
Mais elle ne le faisait pas. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle le laissait libre.  
Pour elle, ce type d'amour s'apparentait à de la sagesse. 


	3. Destin

**Titre :** Madame Irma Cupidon, voyante en amour  
**Auteur:** Nekuria  
**Thème :** #03 Destin  
**Disclaimer :** Winry Rockbell et les frères Elric appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Irma Cupidon est à moi.  
**Notes de l'auteur :** Le titre est pourri et le drabble aussi. En le relisant, je me rends compte que j'aurais aussi pu l'écrire pour le thème #01 (Uniforme) mais je l'ai déjà fait XD

Bonne lecture et bonne année 2008 !

* * *

C'était un après-midi presque comme les autres pour Edward Elric, presque car il devait « trimballer » Winry dans Central, celle-ci se jetant sur quasiment toutes les vitrines et demandant toujours plus de choses. Après avoir vidé trois magasins de mécanique, deux boutiques de souvenirs et un bazar de l'inutile, Edward et Alphonse partirent au QG pour rendre un rapport au colonel Mustang, laissant Winry complètement seule avec tous les sacs. 

« Pas très galants les jeunes de nos jours ! » pensa Winry.

En arpentant les rues commerçantes de la capitale, la jeune fille fut attirée par une boutique étrange. Les murs de brique étaient couverts de voiles violet foncé brodés de fils dorés et sur une plaque dorée à côté de la porte violette était écrit :

« Mme Irma Cupidon, voyante en amour »

Cette boutique un peu louche intrigua Winry, mais trouva cela amusant et voulut essayer. Elle regarda autour d'elle s'il n'y avait personne qu'elle connaissait et entra en trombe chez la voyante. La personne en question était de la taille de Pinako, et à vue d'œil elle avait à peu près le même âge, ses cheveux étaient enveloppés dans un voile (violet, évidemment) laissant deux mèches encadrer son visage étroit et ridé. Elle était assise devant une table (je suppose que vous savez de quelle couleur elle est) sur laquelle quelques bougies étaient posées et fixait Winry de ses petits yeux noirs. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait savoir, en amour bien entendu. La jeune fille hésita à répondre.

« Euh… je voudrais savoir avec qui je vais me marier ! dit-elle avec un sourire un peu crispé.

- D'accord, 150 cenz, s'il vous plaît. »

Winry ouvrit son porte-monnaie et tendit l'argent à la voyante qui regarda dans sa fameuse boule de cristal avant de dire :

« … Vous vous marierez avec un homme portant un uniforme.

- Ah bon ? Merci ! »

Winry se leva, fit un petit signe de main à la voyante et sortit. Bizarrement, elle avait un peu envie, au fond d'elle-même, qu'Edward monte en grade pour qu'il porte un uniforme.

* * *

... No comment .  



	4. Coucher de soleil

**Titre : **Comme le héros  
**Auteur : **Nekuria  
**Fandom : **Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Personnage : **Winry Rockbell  
**Rating : **G  
**Thème : **#04 Coucher de soleil  
**Disclaimer : **Winry Rockbell, les autres personnages et l'univers sont à Hiromu Arakawa.  
**Timeline:** Winry et Edwards sont petits, Trisha est encore là. Pas d'âge en particulier  
**Notes de l'auteur : **Le titre est pourri mais j'ai bien aimé écrire ce drabble

* * *

«C'est beau…»

Winry fixait un tableau accroché dans l'entrée de la maison des Elric. Celui-ci représentait un coucher de soleil orangé sur une colline verdoyante. Les nuages étaient colorés d'un dégradé de rose et de violet. C'était une aquarelle peinte sur une toile. Winry l'aimait beaucoup, et le comtemplait longuement à chaque fois qu'elle venait chez Edward.

«J'aimerais tellement rentrer dans ce tableau, pour voir ce si joli coucher de soleil en vrai!Pour toucher cette herbe verte si douce et ces nuages roses et violets! »

Edward entra alors dans la pièce et demanda à Winry ce qui se passait. Elle lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle voulait. Edward afficha alors un sourire triomphant et dit:

«Dans un livre, le héros avait réussi à entrer dans la tableau en prononçant une formule et en appuyant ses mains sur le tableau, et puis le tableau devenait liquide, le héros plongea dans la peinture et se retrouva à l'intérieur. Il lui arriva plein de trucs après, il entra dans un donjon, et puis il y a la princesse…

- Chouette! s'exclama Winry. C'est quoi la formule?

- C'était «Tableau, laisse-moi entrer dans ton univers si beau, abracadabra tralala» enfin je crois.

- Super! s'écria Winry. On le fait? On le fait?

- D'accord!

- Tableau! crièrent-ils à l'unisson. Laisse-nous entrer dans ton univers si beau, abracadabra… Tralala!»

Ils plaquèrent alors leurs mains sur le tableau et… le transpercèrent. Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes puis s'enfuirent en espérant que Trisha ne les disputerait pas.

Quant à l'énigme du «Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché???», elle ne fut résolue que quelques années plus tard.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :3 


End file.
